Fanon: A Day Off
Yup. There is more. 18:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Journey: Part 2 Fanon: Spirit Eyes --> Ai Lun Na This place is great for an earthbender! We arrived yesterday in Omashu. Tian got to see a real doctor, and not one shamanic-like. We (mostly Lan) were so surprised when the doctor said Tian didn't have anything! We were kicked out of the building directly after for wasting an important men's time, but that doesn't matter. In the last five days, we travelled from Jeonju to here. We decided that we would stay here for two days, to stock up and take a break from travelling. I guess even sitting on a flying bison can be quite tiring, too! We decided that we would meet up tonight to eat, and that we'd have a day for ourselves. It was nice to be gone from Lan. He is so bright... Tian went to look at a museum or something like that. I don't really know what Lan is doing. I'm going to look at the earthbending squadron. They are doing a show parade. "Left, left, left, left, left..." Well, this should be rather fun to watch. A grumpy-looking commander is ordering some soldiers around. A little boy walks up to a soldier. "Daddy, why is that man so mean to you? Is he the king of Omashu?" "Well yes I am! And my wife is the Earth King's daughter! Why are you thinking that, son?" "My father is the leader of all the soldiers in Omashu. He is the most respected man in the entire city!" The general is already laughing. He tries to hide his true feeling. Rage. I notice I've walked over the fence. Might as well interfere now, no? The general is a terrible man. "If you want to punch something that bad, why don't you pick a fight for someone your own skill?" "Girl, stay out of this." The soldier is pleading me. "How long has he been humiliating you?" "Well, as long as Lishi is the Earth King. Then he got placed here." While I was in the Fire Nation, I never really understood how much people needed the democracy. "Well, I am planning on reintroducing the democracy!" I immediately got support. People were already getting their fists ready. "Everyone stay calm. We need to handle this fair. General ..." "Zaizhi." "General Zaizhi. If I win this fight, then you will leave Omashu. A fair one on one. If I lose, then you can continue with your day. Any complaints?" "Little girl, this will be over before you know it." Lan Se While we had our free day, I decided I would learn more about earth. So, I took a trip to the top of the mountain. There was the palace, the place to be in all of the southern Earth Kingdom. King Wanji was the good king in this Kingdom. Earth Kingdom... I'm surprised they didn't change the name to Earth Republic. I arrived. There was a little museum in here. "Welcome to Omashu Palace. Please, remember that there are no animals allowed anywhere near the entrance!" The actual museum wasn't very informative. I already knew about the mail delivery system, and even the fact that there lived small pentapi in the sewers wasn't really a surprise. So, after that, I simply left. I took a ride in the mailcoaster, but I couldn't relax. Why? "The Avatar was in Republic City. He fled, once the Earth King announced his threats. I heard he's heading towards the Northern Air Temple to learn airbending." "Let's hope he won't. If he already defeated the Earth Army singlehandedly, we can't let him grow more powerful." "So, what do you think tonight's meeting is going to be about?" "I don't know. I heard the Independents in Ba Sing Se are going to "politely" ask the Earth King to help find and kill the Avatar." Aaaand I had an evening activity. I heard some noise lower in the city. I decided to check it out. "Elena! Elena! Elena!" "Our savior!" "Freedom fighter!" I saw her face immediately. It was staring at me from twenty posters. She saw me. "Looks like you are pretty loved around here!" "Well, you see, there might've been this one guy, who was a commander, and I may have kicked his butt in name of the democracy?" "You freed a city." "Pretty much. I saw Tian over there. You wanna go surprise him?" We didn't have the chance to. Two men held arrested us. "If you want to live, you better come with us." Tiankong Where did those guards take them? I saw them being taken away. Over there! I follow them. "What have we done that's so wrong?" "Well, you challenged a man to an earthbending duel, but that's not the case. King Wanji wants to meet you." We arrived at the palace. I followed them inside. It must've looked like I was with them, because no one stopped me. The king was encircled by men with a circle on their uniforms. "So, the glorious Elena I've heard so much about! I want to talk to you about something." "Not without my friends." "Don't worry, we'll stay here. In fact, everyone can hear what I am about to say. We all want Lishi to be gone. For that, we need a strong face of the revolution. I believe that face is yours." "We just want to find the Avatar, and end him. He has done more harm than good. If we can get rid of a tyrannical ruler in the meantime, then that's one two-headed fish with one pebble!" "I will need more information. And I thought the Avatar wasn't yet discovered." "Well, in case you didn't hear the rumors yet, he has taken care of the entire Earth Army by himself." "So, what kind of things would you then do to him?" "We would make him that saddened, that he would go into the Avatar State and kill him." "Well, maybe I'll join later on, but right now I have still a life to look forward to. I'd join if the Avatar really causes trouble." "We have to get going now. Our families must be really worried." "We'll escort you." Lan was trembling. I can understand. Elena moved her feet a little awkwardly, but I guess she was tired. Then, a woman came running out of her house. "Elena! I was so worried! Lee and Unsu! You get here now!" The woman took us in. Soon after, I saw why. There was an engraved message in the floor of the house. "You need to get going. I'll tell them you have decided you would travel around the world, inspired by personally meeting the King of Omashu." We ran off. Ekata was still waiting for us. We still had everything. We really needed to get to the Eastern Air Temple. Goodbye, last free day... Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se